fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
List of unused content in Fire Emblem
This is a list of unused game content in each Fire Emblem game. ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Characters *Sabre *Wylar Items *Helarn Staff Gameplay Function *Fog of War Beta Images File:Helarn Staff FE1.png|The Helarn Staff Fire Emblem Gaiden Classes *Serpent *Naga Spells *Gaia Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Classes *Dark Knight *Guardian *Sea Dragon Items *Dark Dragonstone *Aum Fragment Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Classes *Soldier *Sword Soldier *Archer *Axe Soldier *Spear Soldier *Black Knight Skills *Holy Sword *Darkness Sword *Return *Re-Move *Recover Items *Charm Staff *Thief Staff Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Characters *Gunna *Jabal *Areone *Schuper *Kant *Mannheim *Orbis *Rilke *Arthur *Daisy *Asaello *Jeanne *Hermina *Ishtar *Manfroy (uses Machyua's portrait by error) *Julius (uses Perne's and Julia's portraits by error) Classes *Lord Knight *Master Knight *Dragon Master *Falcon Knight *Dark Prince *Emperor *Killer Ballista Items *Darkness Lance *Gáe Bolg *Gungnir *Bolganone *Valflame *Mjölnir *Aura *Loptyr *Master Seal *Watch Staff *Bargain M *Miracle M *Immortal Other * The alternate version of the Endgame can be accessed using the Action Code. Beta Images File:UnusedarthurFE5.png|Arthur's unused portrait from ''Thracia 776 File:UnuseddaisyFE5.png|Daisy's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedasaelloFE5.png|Asaello's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedjanneFE5.png|Jeanne's unused portrait from Thracia 776 File:UnusedunknownFeminaFE5.png|Unused portrait of Hermina from Thracia 776 ''Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Characters *William Classes *Female Mercenary *Female Paladin Items *Demon Dragonstone *Watch Staff Locations *Phestos *Siene *Alesia *Terina *Calach *Regia Beta Images File:BetaRoy.PNG|Earlier version of Roy's portrait. File:Fireemblem6beta02.jpg|A Prototype version of the battle animations. A Bern Mage is attacking Shanna with Thunder. File:Fireemblem6beta03.jpg|Alen's prototype portrait. Note the different map sprites. Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade Characters *Igrene *Leila *Bramimond *Uther *Elbert *Eleanora *Igor *Nadine (name only) *Bruno (name only) *Bogan (name only) *Efta (name only) *Alexis (name only) *Baudouin (name only) Items *Battle Robe *Battle Call Classes *Lycian Swordfighter *Lycian Knight *Lycian Armorknight *Female Mercenary *Female Myrmidon *Female Hero *Female Shaman *Female Druid Other *''The Binding Blade link up remains in the English version *Lyn's Durandal animation is still in the games code along with the ability for Lyn to use the Durandal Beta images File:Prototype Heath again.PNG|Heath's prototype portrait with a different hair color. File:Protoype Kishuna.PNG|Kishuna's prototype portrait, similar to Ain's from Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade. File:Raven prototype.PNG|Raven's prototype portrait with a different hair color. File:Prototype dances.PNG|Ninian's dance prototype icons. ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones Characters *Nate *Jude *Demi (name only) *Mehve (name only, beta version) *Loewe (name only, beta version) *Mulitia (name only, beta version) Classes *Probation Flier *Wyvern Knight class portrait. *Rogue class portrait. Weapons *Alacalibur *Stone Shard (Seems to have been a placeholder for before monster weapons were fully implemented) *Mani Katti *Luce *Forblaze Items *Ninis' Grace *Set's Litany *Filla's Might *Thor's Ire *Mine *Light Rune *Earth Seal *Heaven Seal *Juna Fruit (Avalible through a special promotion exclusive to Japan) *Musical Note Vulneraries (neither of them works) *Dance Beta Images File:ProtofaceFE8.png|Portraits in the Prototype Version of ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones. File:DifferentBetaVanessa.png|An early version of Vanessas portrait, slightly different from the portrait used in the beta. File:Eirika (Prototype).PNG|An early version of Eirika's battle model. File:UnusedEirikaBattleAttack.png|An early Battle Animation of Eirika in the Prototype Version of The Sacred Stones. File:Beta Eirika Critical Hit.png|Early Eirika's critical hit animation. File:Beta Eirika Flip Animation.png|An early Animation of Eirika performing a back flip. File:FETSS Beta Ch 1 Cavalier.jpg|Breguet battling an "other unit" Cavalier (instead of a Mercenary as seen in the final version) in Chapter 1. File:BetaFE8Greatknight.png|Early version of the Great Knight animation. File:FETSS Beta Ch 2 Female Myrmidon and Shaman.jpg|A player unit Female Myrmidon and Shaman were seen in Chapter 2. File:BaelDoogUsingDarkStoneShard.png|A Bael and Mauthe Doog wielding Stone Shards. File:SSBetaWorldMap.png|Early shot of the world map, note the slightly different routes. File:FE8_Unused_Bandit_portrait.png| Unused portrait of the bandit were seen in The Empire's Reach ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Characters *Heather *Melty *Older Sanaki (model only) *Renning (portrait only) *Elena (same as above) *Soren (same as above but cloaked) Classes *Female Bishops *Female Cavaliers *Black Dragon Skills *Iron Wall Items *Urvan *Devil Axe *Bright Bow *Rexflame *Rexcalibur *Warp *Unlock Staff *Berserk Staff *Silver Card Locations *Noad *Razia *Est *Persis (as Kingdom) Beta Images File:Fepor old1.jpg|Ike's unused portrait File:renning portrait.jpg|Renning's unused portrait. File:Elena portrait.png|Unused portrait of Elena. File:soren cloak.png|Soren's unused cloaked portrait. File:Fepor old2.jpg|Unused map File:model sanaki2.png|Unused Older Sanaki Model File:fire-emblem-9-beta-11.jpg File:Fire-emblem-9-beta-12.jpg|Prototype version of Tellius File:fire-emblem-9-beta-16.jpg|Titania as a Lance Knight and the prototype of the Stat Screen File:EarlyPORSoldier.jpg|Soldiers early in development File:Sothe FE9 Unused Assassin Stat.png|Sothe using the unused in-game Map Model of a generic Assassin. File:IkeBetaFight.jpg|Ike fighting a Deros soldier and had his name as Paris. File:Sothe FE9 Unused Assassin Model.png|Unused Palette of a generic Assassin. File:FE9 Bright Bow Unused.jpg|The unused Bright Bow. File:FE9 Warp Staff Unused.jpg|The unused Warp. File:FE9 Urvan.jpg|The unused Urvan. File:FE9 Rexflame.jpg|The unused Rexflame. File:FE9 Rexcalibur.jpg|The unused Rexcalibur. Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Items *Warp Powder *Wild Stone Music *Mist's theme (based off Galdr of Rebirth) *Tibarn's theme (based off his battle theme) *Naesala's theme (same as above) *Alm's victory theme from ''Gaiden (possible Trial Map/multiplayer music) ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Portraits *Caeda (Without armor) *Minerva (Same as above) *Midia (Same as above) Classes *Dismounted Cavaliers Items *Torch Gameplay Function *My Unit *Issuing Orders Beta Images File:Caeda Unused SD Portrait.png|Caeda's unused portrait without her armor. File:Minerva Unused SD Portrait.png|Minerva's unused portrait without her armor. File:Midia Unused SD Portrait.png|Midia's unused portrait without her armor. File:Issuing Orders FE11.png|Issuing Order (Unused Tutorial Card) File:My Unit Registration in FE11.png|My Unit Registration in ''Shadow Dragon. ''Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Items *Torch Beta Images File:FE12 Unused Dialogue 1.png|An unused conversation between Katarina and Kris about if he/she has somebody important in their life in Prologue VII. File:FE12 Unused Dialogue 2.png|Norne's unused conversation in Prologue VIII about taking Ryan's place if he's injured. File:FE12 Gotoh's Unused Stat.png|Gotoh's unused stats. Fire Emblem Awakening Characters *Leopold (Name Only) *Tracie (Name Only) *Andrea (Name Only) Skills *Dance (Originally a Skill, changed to a command for Olivia only when she is in her Dancer class.) Beta Images File:Fire Emblem 3DS title card.jpg|Unused early title card of ''Fire Emblem Awakening in the Japanese version. File:FE3DSKrom VS Corpse soldier.png|A placeholder portrait for a Risen Soldier, as seen in the Japanese trailer. File:FE13 Gregor Fighter Map Sprite.gif|Gregor's unused Fighter map sprite File:FE3DS Fredrick Talking Map.jpg|The generic ally map icons of the two Cavaliers (Stahl and Sully) with helmets, Vaike's Fighter icon, Virion's Archer icon, and Lissa's Cleric icon appearing in yellow, instead of the blue icons that were used in the final version. File:FE3DSPossiblyaBeserker.jpg|A female ally Cavalier with a helmet (either Sully, or another unit) helping Chrom fight an enemy Barbarian in battle. File:FE3DS Screenshot 2.jpg|An unused ally map icon of Sumia. File:Early Archer FE 3DS Screenshot.png|An ally Archer with a helmet (either Virion or another unit) fighting an enemy Barbarian in battle, as seen in one of the trailers. File:Early Smia Cavalier.png|Sumia as a Cavalier, shown on the presentation of the Japanese version of Fire Emblem Awakening in September 2011. Sumia cannot reclass to Cavalier in the final version of the game. Also note that she retains her pink outfit worn under her pegasus knight armor, instead of wearing the standard female Cavalier armor. File:FE3DSCut in of Frederick.png|Frederick's unused portrait, as seen in his critical cut scene during a battle. File:FE3DSCut in of Ronku.png|Lon'qu's unused portrait of his critical cut scene during a battle, using the Astra skill. File:EarlyGraphicalTestingFE13.jpg|Early graphical testing for Awakening. Note the arena. Also note the different sprites used for different zoom level, the closer zoomed in, the more detail shown on the sprites. Fire Emblem Fates Unused Graphics Unused Blushing Portraits * Candace * Nichol * Haitaka * Daniela * Daichi * Senno * Zhara * Garon * Hans * Iago * Zola * Omozu * Mikoto Unused Critical Cut-Ins * Lilith * Lissa Unused Text Unused Weapon *Mire Unused Revelation Endings Every character has an ending and paired ending in Revelation when they survived, but not every character survives or apperared to the end. *Scarlet *Izana *Yukimura Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Locations * Dragon's Gate (erroneously translated as "Dragon Gate" in the English version.) ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses Unused Battle Quotes In an previous version of the Chapter 18 battle in the Azure Moon route, there is an unknown event that would had removed Annette and Felix from the playable roster and put them into the map as enemies, complete with unique voice lines if Annette fights Gilbert and Mercedes, with the former even having unique post-battle lines when Gilbert kills Annette, and Felix fights Dimitri, Sylvain, and Ingrid. These lines can trigger if Felix and Annette are hacked into place as enemies. Unused Endings ; Byleth and Hilda (Crimson Flower) : ''"Almost immediately after Byleth and Hilda finished their gorgeous wedding ceremony, the struggle against those who slither in the dark began in earnest. They fought tirelessly to bring lasting peace to Fódlan, and afterward retired from the Imperial army to Goneril territory. Hilda's hobby of creating fashionable accessories bore fruit, and she leveraged her husband's reputation as a hero to create the first artisan academy in Fódlan. The school produced many talented craftsmen, one of whom created a statue that expertly captured the hero's delight at receiving the gift of a bracelet from his wife." Unused CG Artwork File:Seteth SRank Unused.png|Unused CG artwork of Female Byleth's S-support with Seteth in the Crimson Flower route. File:Flayn SRank Unused.png|Unused CG artwork of Male Byleth's S-support with Flayn in the Crimson Flower route. File:Catherine SRank Unused.png|Unused CG artwork of Male Byleth's S-support with Catherine in the Crimson Flower route. File:Cyril SRank Unused.png|Unused CG artwork of Female Byleth's S-support with Cyril in the Crimson Flower route. * Category:Lists